


The Morning After

by Silly_Tilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Ficlet, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_Tilly/pseuds/Silly_Tilly
Summary: What in Merlin's name is Hermione Granger wearing to breakfast, and why is Malfoy so smug about it?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

Silence spread slowly across the great hall as Hermione entered for breakfast. One by one faces from all houses turned and stared at her. Close by at the Slytherin table she heard the irritating sound of Draco Malfoy sniggering. 

"Looking good, Granger" he sneered. "Green really suits you". The rest of the Slytheryn table nudged each other and all but fell about laughing at her. Only Pansy looked furious and Hermione made a mental note to watch her back for hexes for the foreseeable future.

Ron and Harry, seated at the Gryffindor table, at least had the good grace to look ashamed. Feeling humiliated but holding her head high, Hermione stomped across the hall towards them, in the process flashing the back of the Quidditch jacket she wore and the name emblazoned in large white letters across her back. 'MALFOY'. 

Sliding onto the bench, with all the grace she could muster under the circumstances, she ended up seated next to her boyfriend. She glared, first at him and then at her best friend opposite.

"The next time you two idiots feel the need to make a stupid bet, keep me out of it would you" she hissed at them.

Ron reddened, vaguely reminding Hermione of a Royal Mail post box. "Sorry 'Mione" he whispered to her as he laid his arm across her shoulders. Glowering at him, she shrugged his arm off and turned her scowl on Harry. 

"Hey, I hate seeing you wear his jacket as much as you hate wearing it". Her boyfriend whispered to her.

"Why in Merlin's name did you drag me into this then?". Hermione was not happy.

"The Slytherin team were being wankers" Harry piped up, in defense of his friend. "They said we had no chance of winning, and Malfoy was goading us until Ron said we should make a bet that the losing seeker had to wear a dress to breakfast"

"I thought we would win" Ron contributed. 

"So why the hell am I dressed like this?"

"Malfoy agreed all right, but he said if they won he wanted to see the Gryffindor princess wearing his jacket". Mumbled Harry looking very ashamed. “I’m really sorry Hermione.”

"Wanker!" Exclaimed Ron, gesticulating towards Malfoy. "He knows how humiliating it is for me to see my girlfriend with his name her back.” 

If Hermione had been angry with Ron before she was absolutely fuming now. "So you're cross because this makes  _ you _ look bad? It would serve you right if I wore this all day!"

"You wouldn't!" Ron was looking worried now. 

"Watch me, Weasly". Hermione spat as she grabbed a slice of buttered toast and stormed out of the Hall. As she walked away she heard Harry mutter "Mate' you idiot" to Ron.

Across the Hall at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy had been watching the Griffyndors and smirking to himself. Seeing Granger wearing his jacket was not only making his day but definitely giving him most inappropriate ideas. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only intended this to be a one-shot, but a few of you have asked me to continue and the idea has kinda stuck with me, so here is chapter two of who knows how many. I've also updated the first chapter slightly for typos etc.
> 
> In order to continue the story I've had to place it in a time period, which is now Hogwarts eighth year. It's been quite a while since I've read the books so I apologise for any errors in the canon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please leave me a comment to let me know if you would like me to carry on.

Gregory Goyle nudged Draco hard in the ribs as they both watched Granger exit the hall in a storm of temper. “I’d hit that,” Goyle leered as she stomped past the Slytherin table. “She’s fuckin' hot when she’s mad. I reckon I’m in with a chance now she’s fallen out with the carrot-head. She’s got pretty low standards. That’s my kinda girl.”

Draco tore his eyes away from Granger’s exit as he took in Goyle’s face. There was butter running down Goyle’s chin from the toast he was shoveling into his mouth and it was dripping onto his robes, leaving greasy stains in the fabric. “I suspect that Weasel is a one-off blind spot Greg,” he said. “I wouldn’t get your hopes up, and even in the very unlikely circumstance that Granger returned your… let’s call it affection, there is not a chance on earth that Weasel and Potter would stand for one of us snakes defiling their golden girl.”

“War’s over Draco” Goyle beamed at him. “There’s no more them and us. McGonagall said so in that speech she gave on the first day back. Inter-house Unity, throw out the old prejudices, shag a Mud… erm Muggle born” he ad libbed.

“Greg. Feel free to have relations with whichever Muggle born witch will throw you a pity fuck, but don’t let anyone else hear you talk about Granger that way. Your asking to be hexed, or worse.”

A year ago, the thought of Gregory Goyle with his hands all over Hermione Granger would have made Malfoy feel sick. A pureblood and a ‘_mudblood’ _would have been a scandal. He would have thought that Granger was far beneath his friend. Now the world had turned on his head and the old social order was crumbling, slowly but surely. Draco refused to be cowed. He refused to worship Potter, and he refused to be a figure of pity. He admitted to himself that the thought of Goyle’s hands on Granger made him feel uncomfortable for entirely different reasons. Making a split-second decision he rose from the Slytherin table and slipped out of the Hall, following in Granger’s wake.

He had a fairly decent idea of where he would find her. There was still half an hour until the first class began, and Granger was after all Granger.


End file.
